wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Terence Higgs
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Terence Corbin Higgs Age: 27 Date of birth: March 3, 1977, which makes him a Pisces Blood: Pure (enough) Wand: Aspen and unicorn hair, 12 inches, good for Divination, healing and Charms. Alumni: Slytherin Affiliation: Terence is/will be contracted with the MLE for his Divining ability and reputation as a Seer. He owns a teahouse in Diagon Alley with an office on the second floor for personal Tarot reading, palm reading, fortune telling, and the like, by appointment only. He also helps out with the family business, managing business properties and fetching magical antiquities for his mother. Home Life Mother: Cadence (Corbin) Higgs, while English, went to a small, all-girls school in France. She married well and was content to be taken care of and be the perfect wife and mother. Once her first two sons were at Hogwarts and so obviously taking after their father, however, Cadence decided she needed another baby, a girl. Thaddeus was against having another child, but that didn’t dissuade Cadence, and Terence was born the next year. Cadence was disappointed that she didn’t have the daughter she had wanted, but she immediately bonded with Terence and doted on him nonetheless. Terence was her baby, and she spoiled him. Now, however, she has a new baby, a granddaughter. Father: Thaddeus Thornton Higgs, died in 1998 of a heart attack after the death of his second son and allegations of connections to Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Higgs owned several commercial and rental properties in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and other wizarding communities, and dabbled in other trades, some of them not so above the board. While pure-blooded and prejudiced against Muggles and Muggleborn wizards, with sympathies toward the Death Eaters’ cause, Thaddeus stayed out of politics and away from Voldemort because proper pure-bloods would not be so gauche. Siblings: Two older brothers, Thornton and Tiernan. Tiernan died in 1998 and was exposed as a Death Eater. Before his death, Tiernan worked at the Ministry of Magic as an Obliviator in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Thornton worked with his father and now works with his mother helping manage the family properties. Other family: Two sisters-in-law, Fran and Margaret. Two nephews, Thaddeus and Tiberius. One niece, Tierney. Like most pure-bloods, Terence is related to many wizard families. Familiar: A large, long-haired black cat with pale grey eyes, male, named WeeGee. Home: Terence was born at the family home in Cornwall, spent summers in Somerset, and now has a nice little cottage in the country in Spelthorne, Surrey, England, with two house elves, Helper and Deary, elf-mates. Finances: Comfortable, almost rich, but it’s the kind of wealth that has to be maintained, and more never hurts. Terence inherited his cottage, while the teahouse is owned by his family, although he thinks of it as his own. He spends money like there’s no tomorrow and has no savings whatsoever. Good thing his Mumsy takes care of him. The teahouse makes a nice little profit, most of which he puts back into the teahouse. He charges an exorbitant amount of money to wizards and witches who want to hire him as a Seer, because his time and his ability are extremely valuable; the Ministry, he charges twice as much. Personal Life Personality: Terence is a high-strung, hypersensitive, pretentious perfectionist. He’s also a dreamer and has the gift of Sight. In order to use his abilities as a Seer, he needs inner calm and tranquility, so these two facets of his personality are constantly clashing and he’s always struggling to find a balance. On the one hand, he wants to be true to himself, but on the other, his magical sensitivities are very important to him. It’s a challenge. Terence is seeking harmony, enlightenment, tranquility, and that’s difficult to do when everyone else keeps interrupting and getting on his last nerve. First impressions, Terence can come across as an unfriendly snob, because he is unfriendly and he is a snob. He’s offstandish, doesn’t like being touched by those whom he doesn’t know or like; he’s always worried about dirt and germs, it makes him uncomfortable, and most of all, physical contact can sometimes trigger his senses and give him unwelcome and confusing flashes into other people’s lives. So, he holds back from people. He’s better at hiding it now, at deflecting people or subtly evading contact, than he was as a child or student Having a fear of dirt, germs, diseases, Muggle diseases and the like, Terence is a fussy neat-freak. He needs a lot of structure in his life and control. He is superstitious and sees patterns, symbols, and signs everywhere, and tries to make sense of them, turn disorder into order. Most of his life, Terence has been a health nut and very active and athletic. He became a vegetarian when he was ten years old, and although recently he has stepped back from that a little, he is still very particular about what he eats, drinks, wears, touches... His body is his temple. Terence has an overgrown self-esteem and martyr complex. He thinks very highly of himself, that other people don’t appreciate him enough or give him the respect he deserves, and he thinks the rest of the world consists of useless trollops, and until they prove otherwise, he knows he’s right. However, talk about Divination with him or give him a fortune cookie, and he’s your new best friend. Divination, playing with Tarot cards, mapping someone’s astrological chart make him happy. Terence has always been small and pretty, and others seemed to think he would be easy to push around because of that. He learned as a child that he could get pushed around or he could push back, and he decided pushing back was better, even if it meant getting beat up by older, bigger housemates. He figured out early that to show pain or weakness only spurred people on, and Slytherin only reinforced that. So he learned to keep his hurt inside and bottle his emotions, to put up a fierce front, at least in public. He can stew and nurse a grudge for years. He’s tenacious and stubborn. Even though he knew his Slytherin housemates would mock him and others would think him a fool, his faith in Divination and his own abilities have never wavered. Terence has no sense of humour. He takes himself far too seriously and becomes very hostile if he thinks he’s the one being laughed at. His idea of fun is trying a new tea, an hour of karate or yoga every morning, or having a live blood analysis. Marital status: Single Sexual Orientation: Bisexual, but leans hard toward homosexuality, because his idea of the perfect woman is nearly unobtainable. And most women wouldn’t put up with him, and they certainly wouldn’t measure up to his Mumsy. Strengths: Divination, Charms, Quidditch. Terence believes very much in himself and he’s not afraid to voice his opinion very vocally, especially when he feels strongly about something. He is also very loyal, in his way; he won’t speak negatively of his family, his House, or his teammates to anyone else. Weaknesses: Terence has a hard time connecting with other people. He lacks empathy, is self-absorbed, and he’s completely content doing his own thing, to hell with the rest of the world. He always has to be right, he’s inflexible and stubborn and narrow-minded. He’s helpless at housework. He’s also a sucker for flattery and easily manipulated if you know how to charm him or how to push his buttons to set him off. Aesthetics Appearance: As a child, Terence was always small and pretty, often mistaken for a girl. Not much has changed. At 5 feet 7 inches with light bone structure, Terence still considers himself short. You will never catch Terence slouching, because proper wizards don’t slouch, and he’s not going to do anything that would make him appear even shorter. So, Terence gives the impression of having a pole up his arse, all the time. Terence has medium-length dark blond to light brown hair, depending on how much time he has been out in the sun, and clear blue eyes. He's in top physical condition, not just because he's vain or obsessed with his appearance (which he is), but also because his physical health affects his mental health, and if his state of mind isn't in good shape, he can't use his Inner Eye, and that is even more important to him than his looks. Style of dress: Young modern wizard. That means expensive and tailored, but he doesn’t go in for those Victorian frocks favored by Professor Snape. Retro is so yesterday. Terence doesn’t do casual unless he’s on the Quidditch pitch or exercising or staying home. He certainly doesn’t wear Muggle clothing (everyone knows that stuff is all made by machines). He has never and will never wear denim. He also favours an Asian or Middle Eastern element from time to time, from his travels there. History 1963: Thornton Higgs born to Cadence and Thaddeus Higgs. 1965: Tiernan Higgs born to Cadence and Thaddeus Higgs. 1977: Terence Higgs born to Cadence and Thaddeus Higgs. 1988: Terence starts his first year at Hogwarts and tells the Sorting Hat that it better put him in Slytherin, because that’s the house for decent wizards, and the Sorting Hat complies. (Later, Terence would wonder if he was more suited to Ravenclaw, where at least the Ravenclaw Tower was warmer than the Dungeons.) Terence tries out for the Quidditch team, but Marcus Flint stuffs him into a locker in the Quidditch changing room. Slytherin wins the Hogwarts Quidditch cup. 1989: Terence starts his second year at Hogwarts. He tries out for Quidditch again and this time makes the team as Seeker. He is quite proud of himself, and his mother shows up for all his games. Slytherin wins the Quidditch cup. 1990: Terence starts his third year at Hogwarts. He plays Seeker again for the Slytherin team. For electives, he enrolls in Divination, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. Slytherin wins the Hogwarts Quidditch cup. Thornton Higgs marries Margaret Fenwick. 1991: Terence starts his fourth year at Hogwarts, as the Trio start their first year. Slytherin suffers its only loss of the year to Gryffindor in their first match and goes on to win the Quidditch cup. 1992: Terence starts his fifth year at Hogwarts (book 2). For some reason, he is not made a prefect, and the reason why escapes him, and things only get worse from there. Marcus Flint makes Draco Malfoy the Seeker for Slytherin, bumping Terence to Chaser, despite Terence’s objections and hissy fits. Terence is in a bad mood for the entire school year. Quidditch is eventually canceled because of attacks at the school, and Terence is a little pleased, because if he can’t be Seeker, no one should play. 1993: Terence starts his sixth year at Hogwarts (book 3) and is disappointed to see that Marcus Flint has returned to repeat his seventh year. Terence had hoped to be made captain at long last and be reinstated to his rightful position as Seeker, but he is relegated to Chaser once more. Gryffindor wins the Quidditch cup. Tiernan Higgs marries Fran Goyle. Thaddeus Thornton Higgs born to Thornton and Margaret Higgs. 1994: Terence starts his seventh year at Hogwarts, certain that he’ll finally be captain and Seeker, only to learn that Quidditch has been canceled for the entire year because of the Triwizard Tournament. He commiserates with Roger Davies, and snogging ensues until Terence hears that Roger was snogging Fleur Delacour at the Yule Ball, and he hexes Roger good. June/July 1995: Terence takes the NEWTs and finishes at Hogwarts. After a summer abroad, he tries out for a few Quidditch teams and is picked up by the Bigonville Bombers of Luxembourg. Tiberius Higgs born to Thornton and Margaret Higgs. 1997: The Falmouth Falcons in Britain recruit Terence. He starts out on reserve but quickly works his way up to team Seeker. Tierney born to Fran and Tiernan Higgs. 1998: Tiernan Higgs is killed while participating in a DE attack at the Ministry that also killed several Aurors. Rumors circulate that the whole family is deep into the Dark Arts. During questioning into the attack, the elder Thaddeus Higgs dies in Ministry custody of a heart attack. Thornton is stunned to discover that Thaddeus left almost everything to his sons, but only upon Cadence’s death (Terence is not surprised at all — he never underestimated the sway his mother held over his father). Cadence and Thornton take the family to Belgium, but Terence stays for his Quidditch, at least until Quidditch collapses in the British leagues because of the war. Terence tries out for a couple Eastern Europe teams and signs up with the Belgium Flanders, happy to be closer to his family. 1999: Cadence and family return to England, save for Terence. Cadence sues the Ministry for criminal neglect in the death of her husband. Litigation is still pending. 2000: After getting his skull fractured by a Bludger, Terence is put on the injured list and can’t play for a couple months. After his recovery, the team manager offers him the position of Chaser. Terence quits the team, and with all the fighting going on, he decides he’s not ready to go home yet. He joins an isolated coven in Ireland to meditate and study Divination. While always sensitive to the supernatural, with no Quidditch or teammates or family or friends to distract him, Terence discovers he has a true gift as a Seer. 2001: After a year at the coven, Terence heads off to India and China, studying Divination, mysticism, holistic living, meditation, martial arts, and other mysteries of the Orient, anything that catches his fancy. 2003: Terence returns to England to help his brother and mother manage the family properties and businesses. Terence takes over one of the shops, the Green Dragon Teahouse in Diagon Alley, and starts to transform it into The Common Room tea and coffee house. Above the teahouse, he opens a small office where he can do private readings and fortune telling. 2004 or 2005: Terence is approached by the MLE to use his abilities to help in a disappearance. Current Activities Terence has recently been hired to use his Sight to prove the innocence of Robert Williamson, who was convicted of killing his wife in 2001. Meta Player: Roo PB: Michael Pitt Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Business Owner Category: Department of Magical Law Enforcement